This document relates to online networks, such as online educational networks, learning systems, social networks and other systems where multiple users may interact with each other via text and/or video through a communications network such as the Internet. In such systems, it may be easy and common for individuals who already know each other (e.g., “friends”) to connect and interact. However, social network systems may encounter difficulty connecting compatible users who may not know each other. If social network systems match users who are not compatible or who do not share common interests, or fails to match those with common interests, user interaction may be hindered and in particular educational social networks may not prove effective.
This document describes new systems and methods that provide solutions to some or all of the problems described above via matching users based on common interests primarily for the purpose of language instruction. In addition, the matching processes described in this document may provide additional benefits.